The Dark Side Of The Sea
by zpw13
Summary: this is about percy falling for reyna and turning evil after Annabeth dies in tartarus. 1st fanfic please review even if its hate i own nothing
1. chapter 1

I am officially done with this hole

Percy

I couldn't believe we were finally going to get out of this hole. That's exactly what was going through my mind as me and Annabeth ran towards the elevator hand in hand. And then I got hit by a truck, hellhound I mean but same thing. Before I even uncapped riptide it had me pinned and was already attempting to rip my throat out. Sounds fun right? Anyway I did my thing, roll left pull out riptide stab it through its ugly face. You know the usual. I turned toward Annabeth and saw she was about ten feet from the doors and was attempting to come help me but I yelled at her to keep going and she grudgingly began that way. I turned around hoping to find a army of rainbows and unicorns, was very disappointed. Standing before me was an army of every possible monster I could think of, "shit" I muttered. I stuck riptide in the nearest ones eye and got hit again, this time it was only a smart car sized monster (yay). I grabbed the glowing black trident (sick) out of its hand and knocked it to the side. I stood up evaluated my choices, for once I did the logical thing and ran like hell. I was about 15 feet away from the doors when I noticed the Telekhine emerge from the shadows I yelled a warning but it was to late his sword was already raised over Annabeth head preparing to strike. I dove. Now, I've never been very good at football but the hit I put on that thing would have passed in the pros. We landed me on top of him and all that registered in my head was that we had made it, the elevator was moving up.


	2. chapter 2

I am officially done with this hole

We're Screwed

Piper

"There almost here we're not gonna make it" Piper heard Nico yell from behind her. They were running head over heels towards the elevator that was apparently the doors of death. They needed to push the button to let Percy and Annabeth out but they were still about 50 ft away when the elevator dinged. There was no time and everyone knew it. Piper froze in shock as she realized that they had fought all the way here just to lose there friends to a elevator. Piper heard Leo yell, "NO" and was jerked back to reality as a screw driver flew by her head and hit the open button dead center. She began to let out a cheer as the door slid open but it died in her throat when she saw Percy fly out and slam against a wall. She heard a scream and looked back to see Annabeth crawling away from the biggest Telekhine Piper had ever seen. It seemed a little dazed but was already beginning to advance on Annabeth. All her friends began to run forward to help but stopped dead in their tracks as the monster stabbed Annabeth straight through the chest.

"ANNABETH" piper screamed. She charged forward knife in hand along with the rest of the seven right behind. The Telekhine began to panic at the sight of 6 demigods flying straight for him and he threw his spear. Just as it was about to skewer Pipers throat it froze. Piper was shocked. Maybe a foot to her left stood Percy, he had caught the spear in his right hand and was holding a wicked black trident in his left. He turned toward her and said in a voice like steel, "Stay back." Piper didn't need to be told twice when she saw his eyes. One was his usual sea green but the other was now pitch black. She shrieked in fear and allowed Jason to yank her back.

Percy stuck the spear in the ground at his feet and shifted his trident to his right hand. The Telekhine who had apparently been trying to slowly sneak away began to run in fear. Percy let out a noise like the low growl of a tiger and flung his trident fast as a bullet straight into the monsters shoulder pinning it to the wall. The thing let out a howl of pain and began attempting to pull out the trident. Percy slowly advanced and at first Piper didn't know what he was going to do. Then his hand slowly emerged from his pocket with a ballpoint pen. He stopped right in front of the monster and whispered something in its ear causing it to freeze in terror. In one quick motion he uncapped riptide and sliced the monsters head clean off.

He turned and Piper knew what she had just seen, the dark side of the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Semi screwed

Piper

Before any of us could even step towards Anna Percy was already there. He pulled the sword out of her chest and Annabeth cried out. He immediately turned his attention towards her face. He leaned down and kissed her. This seemed to relax Annabeth as well as him so I decided to try a few steps forward.

That was a mistake. Percy leaped up and I was glad to see that his eyes were green again but still utterly terrifying. He suddenly thrust his hands up in the air and screamed causing the ground to open up before me. Jason yanked me back out of the way just as about a dozen skeletal warriors erupted out of the ground before my feet. These however were not you're everyday skeleton. They were glowing black and In seconds they had formed a tight shield wall around Percy and Anna's position. Nico stepped forward and ordered the things to step aside but they only responded by drawing their swords.

I knew there was no saving Anna but I still wanted be by her side. I peered over the skeletons shield and saw Percy kneeling over his girlfriend. They exchanged a few words and I gasped as Anna's head slumped slightly back. I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I knew I should try to be strong but I couldn't, Anna had pretty much been our leader and I already knew we were going to be lost without her.

Nico

Well this day has sucked. More than usual that is, most days do any way. I wasn't sure what to think of these skeletons but I decided I'd worry about them later because they seemed to be under control for now. My main priority was the situation around me. I could sense that Annabeth had just died and almost immediately heard Percy yelling my name and the skeletons parted before me. I stumbled forward and crouched down next to Percy. All the fury seemed to have been drained right out of him as he stared in emptiness down at Annabeth."I-is she," yes she's gone I interrupted. I felt guilty about my rudeness immediately but he didn't seem to care. He slumped and muttered he would be ready to go in a second.

At first I was worried about having to fight our way out but it was clear that wasn't a problem for Percy. He emerged from the circle carrying Annabeth bridal style and right away the skeletons formed a defensive line behind us. We began to march, well more like stumble towards the exit.

After about five minutes we encountered two drachne but before I could even draw Backbiter Percy had flicked his hand and separated all the blood from their body causing them to shrivel up and dissolve. Hazel and Piper screamed in surprise. Terrifying yet awesome (sorry, it's the hades in me). We finally made it to the surface half an hour later and were greeted by a exited Reyna and coach hedge when they saw Percy emerge from the tunnel alive. Then they noticed what was in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Every one has a dark side

REYNA

I was so excited when I saw Percy emerge from the tunnel alive and with all his limbs. I was running towards him preparing to hug him to death when I noticed he was holding something. I looked down and with a quick gasped realized it was the girl. Annabeth. Dead. The rest of the 7 were drifting along sadly behind Percy as he walked right by me onto the Argo II.

LINE BREAK

We all sat around the table in the meeting room discussing what to do next. It wasn't going well. Every 30 seconds or so there was an odd gap in the conversation that usually must have been filled by Annabeth. I wasn't really paying attention but they seemed to be talking about the prophecy. Again. I was to lost in thought staring at Percy. He was laying on a card table to the side of the main table with no shirt on and Piper treating his injuries. He didn't look great but he seemed ok. He had lost a lot of weight and had cuts all over his chest and arms, almost like he had blocked weapons with them. At the moment Piper was pulling half a dagger blade out of his side. He didn't even flinch as I assumed he was to lost in thought about Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth I'm not really sure how I feel about that. I know I should be sad and all but I can't for some reason. When I saw her dead I had felt something almost like victory roar inside of me. I liked Percy of course but I didn't think I'd be happy to see the Annabeth girl dead. I need to stop thinking about this, it's not like it's a problem currently. Percy's oblivious as usual to my crush and he's to messed up after Annabeth anyway. At last the meeting seemed to come to an end. It had been decided that Percy and Nico would combine skeletons to guard the Athena Parthenon and Percy would summon, "sea ponies" to transport it (what?). As soon as Coach ended the meeting Percy was gone. Out the door and into the sea. I decided I'd try to help him later but for now it was best to leave him alone.

Huh. I don't know where all these feelings thoughts are coming from. I think I'm losing it.

NICO

We're all gathered on the deck of the Argo II now. And Its getting very awkward. After our meeting/civil war Percy had disappeared completely popping up about two hours later with a casket for Annabeth. It was a mix of sea blue and silver with a Ornate golden owl on the top. It was made to perfection and I knew he must have visited Tyson in the forges. Currently he was standing at the edge of the boat with one silent tear sliding down his cheek. His hair was more messed up than usual and his injuries seemed to be worsening despite the water and medical treatment. He just didn't seem to care about healing them. I decided to look into that later.

Slowly Percy began to lift his arms over the casket in front of him. On cue a wave shot skyward towering over us. Piper screamed but ten feet above the deck it froze. Gently a giant liquid hand glided down and grasped the casket. Slowly it lifted and placed it down in the by the bow. It floated for a second until it finally began to sink, and sink, and disappear. Percy turned and with no emotion on his face, shouted full speed ahead to his skeleton first mate and sped off Into the heart of the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

We suck at reunions

3RD PERSON

It had been three days since Annabeth's funeral and Percy was only getting worse. He was scarcely seen other than at meals. The crew was worried about being able to fend off attacker's but Percy took care of that. He swam around the boat apparently patrolling until he would suddenly disappear deeper into the water. He usually returned about half an hour later with his hair a little more messed up and a bored expression. The crew felt bad that he was doing so much work defending the ship but they decided that the more he had to do the less he'd think about Annabeth. They were wrong.

LINE BREAK

Reyna was sitting on the bow of the Argo on watch. She wasn't really paying much attention because Percy's aura seemed to keep most of the monsters at bay anyway. No, she didn't want to think about Percy there were to many emotions. She was trying to think something to distract her when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see Percy. He looked exhausted and she knew he must be having nightmares about tartarus. "Couldn't sleep" she asked. He didn't answer the question and sat down next her with there thighs touching.

Reyna immediately panicked she knew Percy felt terrible about Annabeth but she just liked him so much it was getting hard to hide it. They sat there a few minutes while she tried to calm down before he finally answered. "I haven't since she died." "Do you want to talk about it or something?" Reyna responded. Percy gave her and odd look and she quickly felt bad. "Sorry I just don't know how to help you" she said blushing. Percy smiled and twisted his new ring that she had suspicions turned into his trident. "Seriosly though Percy you're gonna need to rest eventually for the final battle." He frowned and seemed to get uncomfortable.

"For the first time I'm worried about dying in a fight" he suddenly blurted out. He seemed embarrassed but Reyna was just shocked. "why? Your more powerfull than ever how can you be scared?" Percy sighed and looked away out at the ocean.

"I don't have a reason to fight anymore" he stated with almost no emotion in his voice. " I see" Reyna responded, she knew that the key to a warriors success was his motivation to fight. And if Percy didn't have one, well they were screwed. They sat there in silence for about an hour until Percy offered to take the rest of Reyna's watch. She knew he just wanted alone time so she agreed. As she walked away she paused and was briefly possessed by Aphrodite and turned to Percy. "I want you to know that whatever side your on or however lost you are I would follow you anywhere." She turned and even though she could feel his beautiful green eyes gazing at her she didn't look back.

NICO

I woke with a start. Standing above him was Percy. He was muttering for him to wake up and had a very determined look on his face. I was about to say something about waking people up in the middle of the night when I was interrupted by his urgent whispering. " I want to talk to her" he mumbled, "who? Oh, fine ill shadow travel us to Persephone's garden" I answered. "Nah I'll meet you there" he responded and melted into a black puddle. I stood there in shock for second then decide I better get going and disolved into the shadows.

I appeared next to Percy in my step mother's garden. It really does have a wonderfull view, right over the fields of punishment. Percy held up a bag of mountain dew and some fruit which he apparently picked up on the way. I summoned my zombie chauffeur with shovels and we started to dig. Ten minutes of awkward silence and digging later we had a big enough hole ready. I poured the food and soda in and began the ritual. After about 5 minutes ghosts began to appear, several tried to approach and drink but Percy held them back by sheer intimidation. Finally one approached that Percy didn't stop and it bent down to drink.

PERCY

It's her, ITS HER! I knew she'd come, she straightened up and gave me a small sad smile. I turned to Nico and asked him if he could give us a second. He nodded and walked back as far as he could and still maintain the ritual. I turned back to Anna and broke. "I failed you" I said but before I could finish she was already scolding me, " no you didn't it wasn't your fault and even if it was I would have forgiven you." This calmed me down, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do without you Anna, my life is pointless without you." "What are you talking about seaweed brain? You've got tons of friend and even someone who wants to be a little more." she said. Before I had time to ask who she was talking about she was already answering, "you'll find out eventually and when you do I don't want you to worry about me, I want you to be happy and even if that doesn't involve me anymore I'm ok with it." Suddenly Nico was next to me again, "my father has sensed our presence we have to leave soon." I nodded and turned to Anna one last time, she leaned in and whispered the last thing I ever heard her say in life and after life. "Avenge me love." I heard yelling and footsteps behind me but I didn't care, I just wanted to stay with Annabeth forever and as the connection broke and Nico dragged me into shadows I swore on the Styx I would fulfill her wish.


End file.
